Amir Blumenfeld
Amir Valerie Blumenfeld is one of the two titular protagonists of the online CollegeHumor series "Jake and Amir", the other being Jake Hurwitz. Though he is one of the main characters, he can be considered the main antagonist of the show, committing several crimes that range from petty to very serious. He's even stated himself that he enjoys hearing the disappointment in people's voices and has a borderline psychopathic obsession with his co-worker, Jake, who is normal and rarely ever criminal like. Amir is supposed to be a highly fictionalized version of his actor and writer, Amir Shmuel Blumenfeld. Villainous Acts committed by Amir *Purposely and brutally abused a dog to the point where it nearly killed him, other people, and even ate other smaller dogs. *Attempted to steal a woman's phone and taunt her, an action in which he paid severely for. *Kidnapped a police officer's baby but was instead praised since the officer thought he was trying to save it, even though Amir texted Jake that he purposely napped the child. *Stabbed Jake in the stomach with a knife, almost killing him. *Gouged out an already blinded elder man's eyes after he tried to give him "plastic surgery". *Brutally murdered several animals, even strangling an iguana while coldly staring into its eyes, just to create and then wear a crudely made collection of clothes. *Ran over and murdered a girl scout. *Verbally abused and physically harassed several co-workers, both male and female, an uncountable amount of times. *Purposely starved his pet snake and taunted it by dancing with dead mice all over his body, another act which he paid dearly for. *Tied up one of his co-workers and locked him in a closet for hours after stealing his ketchup costume. *Called a fake bomb threat to Jake's little brother's school. *Lied to a police officer saying he was a political activist. He then stole the officer's baton and smacked him with it, which he got tased for. *Was arrested for not paying an extremely large number of reckless driving tickets. *Stole all the toys at a toy drive. *Kicked Jake in the jaw so hard that it severed his tongue. *Lied under oath several times and actually broke out laughing twice while doing so. *Has a 2 million dollar debt that he has yet to pay. *Poisoned Jake with Visine. *Killed a few of his co-workers when throwing hard objects in the office. *Attempted to squeeze the innards out of a live bunny out of its anus and use the intestines for jam. *Drank some of Jake's blood when he was donating it to a blood bank. *Stepped on a baby. Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Titular Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Inmates Category:Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Dimwits Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Blackmailers Category:Mutilators Category:Addicts Category:Thief Category:In Love Category:Suicidal Category:Perverts Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Category:Thugs Category:Con Artists Category:Cannibals Category:Burglars Category:Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Gamblers Category:Love Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Paranoid Category:Poachers Category:Rogues Category:Master Orator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Vampires Category:Deal Makers Category:Forgers Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:Sadomasochists Category:Embezzlers Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster